More Than A Story
by LeSkuh
Summary: Kingdom Hearts never existed. The Heartless never existed. It was just a dumb story that Sora made up. But suddenly his story begins to become reality...
1. A Messed Up Tale

**More Than A Story  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Chapter 1: A messed up tale  
  
  
  
  
**That was the worst story yet, Sora! Kairi said while gnawing on her gum. It was the same Kairi from Kingdom Hearts but she was dressed completely different. Her hair was still short but it didn't appear to have been brushed in a while and it was also shoved into a baseball cap. Her clothing was lose and baggy and she wore gloves on her hands.  
  
It wasn't bad, it was just... A boy that looked a lot like Riku told her. It was Riku, but he was dressed in a nice suit and tie, having just gotten back from church. He held a Bible under his arm.  
  
Kairi told the boy sitting in between her and Riku. The boy's spiky brown hair drooped a little at this.  
  
I know...it's awful... He said wrapping his arms around his knees. He was definitely the most normal looking in the group. He simply wore jeans and a long shirt.  
  
Well it would be good, if... Riku tried to say.  
  
None of us act anything like them Sora! Riku's a fricken religious fanatic! There's no way he'd become all evil. Kairi pointed out.  
  
And Kairi's a tomboy. She's not really the dainty Kairi from your story. She doesn't seem like the damsel in distress type. Riku told him.  
  
And well...you aren't that brave. You're a coward. A good storyteller, but a coward. Kairi said softly.  
  
I'm a failure. Sora cried dropping his head in his hands.  
  
We said it was a good story. But it will never happen. And plus, Kairi said going over to the door and throwing it open, Does this look like Destiny Islands to you?  
  
Sora looked out the door and sighed. There was traffic everywhere. New York was a terrible place to live. He wished with all of his heart that Destiny Islands did exist, but wishing just wasn't cutting it.  
  
Just leave if you hate my story that much, He snapped at them. Then he laid back on the couch and sulked. Kairi sighed and then came over and kicked him in the shin.  
  
Don't be such an ass. We don't care if your stories are good or not. We come here to see you. To bring you back to reality. She said, her leg raised in case she needed to kick him again.  
  
You're only seventeen Sora. Why don't you do normal seventeen year old things instead of coming home right after school and making up stories? Why don't you go with Kairi to all of her sports games? Riku asked his friend.  
  
Why don't you? Sora snapped.  
  
You know that I can't. I have to go home right away and prepare for the evening mass. Riku sighed.  
  
His mom called. She came flying around the corner, still in her work suit. She brushed a hand though her short brown hair, and then leaned against the wall, Is pizza okay for dinner tonight?  
  
We've had dinner for the past five nights now! Why can't you get home in time to cook something? He cried. He was beginning to get fed up with his whole life.  
  
You know that my job takes up a lot of my time. I'm a single mother trying to raise a seventeen year old boy. You should be glad that I actually have a good job so that we can eat. She said her green eyes furrowed into a scowl as though she couldn't understand why her son couldn't be grateful. Then her cell phone went off, She muttered under her breath and went around the corner into the kitchen.  
  
I wish a Heartless would come right now and just take my heart! He yelled.  
  
Kairi kicked him again.  
  
OW!!! Stop that! He yelled rubbing his shin.  
  
I have to go guys. Riku said standing up. Then he turned and walked out Sora's apartment door.  
  
Kairi sighed and plopped down next to Sora.  
  
Why is it that, in everyone of your stories, I always end up being the damsel in distress? Why is it that _you _always rescue _me? _And why do we always fall in love? She asked him.  
  
We didn't fall in love! He said looking shocked.  
  
'Kairi. Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too.   
I'll come back to you. I promise!' She said in a mocking voice.  
  
That doesn't mean we were in love... He muttered.  
  
Kairi said and then stood up and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Sora sighed and looked around the tiny apartment. He couldn't stand it. He screamed and threw a pillow at the T.V. as if it was the source of his miserable existence.  
  
Don't break the T.V.! His mom yelled from the kitchen, I can't afford a new one!  
  
Yes you can! He yelled back and then stomped to his bedroom stairs to his room where he fell into a fitful slumber.  
  
~~~~  
A/N: Very strange story isn't it? Please forgive me if you or anybody you know has done something similar to this. If you/they did I haven't read it.  
  
And none of you can say that everyone is out of character because they're supposed to be! Wooooo! Scary isn't it?  
  
If any fans of my other stories stumble here I want o let you know that I will still be updating but school started so it may not be as soon as it usually is.  
  
Tell me if I should keep going or not.  



	2. Nightmares

**More than a story  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Chapter 2: Nightmares  
  
  
  
**_Darkness...Why is it so dark?...Where is everyone?...Riku?...Kairi?... Mom?...  
  
_Sora suddenly found himself standing in a dark and gloomy town. It was raining, but he wasn't getting wet. That's when he noticed the long black raincoat he was wearing.  
  
_What is this?  
  
_He tried to speak but nothing came out. He tried to stop walking and stay still so he could figure out where he was, but he couldn't. He wasn't in control of his body, no matter what he tried to do. In fact, it didn't even feel like his body...  
  
_What happened to me? Where am I? Am I still Sora?  
  
_Suddenly he felt himself go cold. He tried moving his eyes to see what was happening better. He sensed something moving, but he didn't know what it was. Than the bodies eyes shifted.  
  
He screamed, although his body didn't. He tried to make himself move, so that he could flee but something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
_This can't be happening...Heartless are not real...Kairi help me!...Riku... I am a coward Kairi, I need you...  
  
  
  
Kairi?...  
  
_My body suddenly pulls two strange weapons from under its coat.  
  
_Keyblades?  
  
Wake up, Sora!  
  
Huh?  
  
  
_~~~~~~~  
  
Sora bolted up in his bed and then rubbed his cheek.  
  
He cried noticing a stabbing pain on his cheek. He then noticed his mother and Kairi standing beside him looking worried. His mother was in her pajamas and Kairi wore an extra large sized tee shirt. He blushed a bit, noticing that the shirt showed more skin than Kairi normally showed. He then heard the door creak open and a yawning Riku walked in, dressed in long loose pants and a shirt.  
  
Guess I'm late, He said rubbing his head, What happened to your face Sora?  
  
Sora couldn't answer, but Kairi could.  
  
He was screaming and making a fit so I slapped him. She said casually. Then she turned to Sora, What happened?  
  
I-I don't know. I guess it was just a bad dream but...it was so real... He said his voice trailing off, then he began to tremble. His mother just stared at him, unable to say anything.  
  
You were... Kairi began, You were screaming things...terrible things...about death and doom...it wouldn't have been so bad but...when you were screaming them, you're eyes were wide open and...you were staring straight at us...as though you needed to let us know...and... Her voice faded.  
  
He said softly looking into her eyes. For a moment her tomboy exterior flickered, for a moment she became the weak little Kairi from Destiny Islands. But only for a moment.  
  
It didn't really bother me, but your mother wasn't sure what to do so she called me and Riku here. When I heard you screaming like a baby I figured that all you needed was a good slap. She said casually and shrugged.  
  
Sorry, bout that, he said rubbing his head, I guess its just- oof!  
  
He felt the air go out of him as his mother tackled him into a hug. He squirmed and broke free of her grasp.  
  
Geez mom! I'm all right it was only a nightmare! He said pushing her away.  
  
I was just so worried... She whispered softly.  
  
Yeah right... he mumbled under his breath.  
  
What was that? She asked him.  
  
  
  
I guess if everything's all right I better go back to my apartment. I have to get some sleep if I want to sound good in the choir tomorrow. Riku told them and then walked back out the door.  
  
I need a drink, His mom said putting a hand to her forehead. Then she turned and walked to the kitchen.  
  
You sure you're okay? Kairi asked him gently.  
  
I'm fine Kairi! Just leave me alone! He yelled at her.  
  
You don't have to be so bitchy Sora. She said and then stomped out of the apartment, once again slamming the door behind her.  
  
That girl! He heard his mother yell from the kitchen, One of these days she's going to break the door off of his hinges. If she keeps doing that I swear I'm going to kill her!  
  
Sora felt like throwing something again, but he restrained himself. He sighed and laid back down in his bed.  
  
_It's so unfair...I bet they all think I'm going crazy...Maybe I am...But that dream...So real...Can't stay awake....  
  
_ The last thing he remembered before falling asleep again was a pair of golden eyes watching him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: Forgive me for the short chapters. I don't know where this story is going exactly(I have a vague idea but this was actually a completely random story that came out of my mind.) So I just end the chapters where I see fit.  
  
I'm glad to see that people enjoy something strange for once. I always see stories with similar plot lines and its beginning to bug me. So I thought I'd try something strange and wacky.  
  
Anyway, review this chapter and tell me what you think.  
  
I probably won't be updating as often because school's started.  
  
And if you want to know when this story will be updated, check my profile and look at the stories I've written. The one on the bottom will be the one I update next. Unless I've got writer's block on that story.


	3. Regrets

**More Than A Story  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Chapter 3: Regrets  
  
  
  
**Only 105 more days until summer vacation. Kairi told Riku. They were standing outside of Sora's classroom waiting for him to emerge, so the could head to the cafeteria. In some strange twist of fate they all had managed to get lunch together.  
  
He asked.  
  
She shrugged, It's better than 106.  
  
They heard the door open and out walked a very flustered Sora. He was staring at the paper in his hand as though trying to burn a hole through it.  
  
He yelled, That bastard gave me a D-! I worked really hard on this paper!  
  
Maybe its because it was supposed to be _at least _two pages long. And all you wrote was one paragraph. Kairi suggested.  
  
Well what did you get? He snapped.  
  
Kairi shrugged.  
  
But you're even dumber than I am! Sora yelled.  
  
You ass. I have to keep a B average or I'm off the soccer team. And you could have gotten a better grade, it _was_ English! Isn't writing your best subject? And you _didn't_ work very hard on it. I saw you writing it at the bus stop. She yelled at him.  
  
English _would _be my best subject if I was aloud to actually write stories off the top of my head and not a paper on what I did on the weekend. He mumbled.  
  
Calm down, Sora. Just because you got a bad grade does not give you the right to blow up in Kairi's face. And you shouldn't have gotten so angry at him Kairi, Riku intervened.  
  
Damn Riku. Stop acting like you're Jesus or something'. Kairi said and then stomped off down the hall.  
  
Riku sighed and then followed the girl down the hall. Sora turned to follow when someone spun him around.  
  
Look what I found. The storytelling loser, A tough looking boy sneered at Sora.  
  
Just leave me alone Nero.  
  
Sorry kid but I just can't do that. You see I forgot money for lunch today so I thought that maybe you'd like to lend me some of your's. Since we're such good friends and all. Nero said looming over him.  
  
Sora began to shake. He swallowed hard and then rummaged through his pockets.  
  
H-here you are N-Nero. He said and then held out his hand which contained his lunch money. Nero was about to snatch it out of Sora's hand when a voice stopped him.  
  
Honestly Sora. You've got to start standing up for yourself.  
  
  
  
Nero screamed.  
  
Sora put you goddam money away. Now get the hell out of here Nero. She said putting her hands on her hips. Or else. She said shaking a fist.  
  
Damn you Kairi. Nero muttered and then turned to leave, Just be glad you ain't a boy. I'd hit you real hard. But I don't hit girls. They're too weak. He said with a satisfied smirk. Then he sped off down the halls.  
  
  
  
Sora and Kairi whirled around to find a very shocked Mrs. Applebee. She began yelling at Kairi about profanities in school. And then about violence and threats. Eventually she calmed down enough to tell Kairi that she would be receiving a detention. Then she turned and strode briskly down the hall.  
  
Damn teachers. Kairi mumbled.  
  
Didn't you just get in trouble for swearing? Sora asked.  
  
Damn ain't a swear.  
  
I don't think Mrs.Applebee would agree.  
  
I'm sure that she's heard worse words than damn or any of the swears I use. She shot back, Plus you'll be the one in trouble when I'm in detention.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
You're so stupid Sora. Nero's obviously going to be out for revenge.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
What do you mean you aren't walking home with me?!  
  
Riku sighed. Sora and Kairi yelled too much. They were beginning to drive him crazy.  
  
I told you last night that I had choir practice tomorrow. Weren't you listening to me? Sora noticed the slight hurt in Riku's voice.  
  
Yeah...I guess I just forgot. Sorry, He said rubbing his head.  
  
It's all right. I would stay with you to help with Nero, but even if I could stay. I don't think that I'd be much help to you. You know that I don't really enjoy violence.  
  
Neither do I. Especially when its violence on me.  
  
But I thought you wanted to be like the heroes in your story.  
  
I could never be like that.  
  
Don't say that. To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
It means that no matter what you think. Someone, somewhere considers you a hero.  
  
But to be a hero to just one person, that seems dumb. I want to be everyone's hero. I want to be _the _hero. I want everyone to adore me. I'm sick of being me.  
  
Isn't there a saying; you never know what you have until its gone. You should not be ready to jump at the first chance you get. You may eventually regret it. I know the Riku in your story would have regretted his decisions. Because I would. Good-bye Sora, I'll see you tomorrow, if Nero does not slaughter you.  
  
Can't you give me any comforting words from God? Something to help me.  
  
If he knocks you down, stay down.  
  
Gee thanks.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Hey Sora. Wait up!  
  
Sora swallowed hard and then turned around to face Nero. He remembered what Riku had told him. _If he knocks you down, stay down. _Looking back, they were actually wise words. If he stayed down, Nero might give up on him.  
  
But if he stayed down wouldn't he be going against everything he had just told Riku. If he truly wanted to be a hero then perhaps he shouldn't be so willing to fail.  
  
Hi Nero.  
  
You scared without your _girlfriend_ here to protect you? Nero teased.  
  
Kairi isn't my girlfriend, Sora muttered between clenched teeth.  
  
You know why I'm here. Pay backs for your _girlfriend _making a fool of me, He said and then pulled back his fist.  
  
Sora closed his eyes, but the blow never came. He slowly opened one eye to see Nero's fist only an inch in front of him. He saw that the reason the fist never came in contact with him was because ice had woven itself all along his arm. Nero's face was twisted in fear.  
  
Sora saw that the ice on his arm was slowly spreading up and down Nero's body. Sora swallowed hard and then ran as fast as he could out of there. A couple minutes after he left a small white fox bounded out from behind a cardboard box. She grinned out of the corner of her mouth.  
  
_It was not wise to challenge him. I cannot let him get hurt. Not now when he is needed so badly.  
  
_Nero's eyes looked frantically about but the only one there was the fox. Then he realized that the voice had spoken inside of his mind.  
  
What are you? Who are you? He asked frantically.  
  
The fox shook her head. Then she rested her golden eyes upon the boy.  
  
_I am...More than you deserve to know...  
  
_Then she turned and followed Sora leaving Nero where he stood. The ice slowly weaving its way across his body.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Here is as of right now. What I believe will be my only OC for this story, Fox. Such an original name isn't it? Don't worry there will be no OC romance in this story. I haven't crossed the line for human and animal relationships yet.  
  
*shudders*


	4. Farewells

**More Than A Story  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Chapter 4: Farewells  
  
  
  
**I can't believe that even with both of our weight together we still can't close my suitcase, Kairi said exasperatedly.  
  
Do you really need all of this junk? Sora said holding out a pack of cards and a yo-yo. Kairi yanked both objects out of his hands. Then she scowled at him.  
  
Of course I need all of this stuff. Now would you kindly not take things out of my suitcase. I also have clothing in there you know.  
  
I can't believe you're leaving me.  
  
I'm only going to Florida for a week.  
  
What if something happens?  
  
Like what?  
  
I don't know.  
  
I think you can survive a week without me. Besides Nero won't bug you anymore. I hear he's in the hospital with a really bad case of pneumonia and was on the verge of the death for a few days. I believe that happened the day I got detention. Did you see him at all that day? I was so sure he was going to pound you.  
  
Sora didn't answer. She turned and stared at him.  
  
You okay, Sora?  
  
I don't know...  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Kairi, I...I don't have anymore stories...  
  
You probably just have writer's block.  
  
No...I haven't been able to make up anything since Kingdom Hearts...It's like I don't have anything left...That story is consuming me...I dream it every night. I can't get it out of my head...Its like its burned into my soul...Its beginning to freak me out...  
  
She said softly.  
  
If...if anything happens while you're gone...don't forget about me, okay? I don't think I could stand it if I was forgotten... He said quietly and then stared down at his feet.  
  
You better not be thinking of killing yourself.  
  
He asked turning to her.  
  
If you kill yourself I swear I'll kill you again. Plus who would I make eye contact with when Riku says something religious that sounds silly? Who would I mock and yell at? What other person will sit on my suitcase while I try and lock it, only to realize that it still won't work? I can't do any of that without you. So you better not die. She said simply.  
  
Thanks, Kairi... He said and then he wrapped her in a hug. She immediately became tense but soon she relaxed in his arms. But then the door opened and she pulled away from him quickly.  
  
Hey Sora, hey Kai. Riku greeted, they both returned his warm hello. He smiled at Kairi and then pulled out a box from behind his back and handed it to her.  
  
What is it? She asked him.  
  
I made them for you.  
  
She opened the box and inside were a dozen chocolate chip cookies.  
  
_You_ made them? She asked eying the cookies.  
  
Actually it was my mom, but she let me lick the spoon after she was done with it.  
  
You jerk that's the best part.  
  
Anyway, I wanted you to have them in case you got hungry on your flight. He said his eyes twinkling.  
  
Thanks Riku. She said and then she turned to Sora, So where's my cookies from you.  
  
What cookies?  
  
Oh well. Guess I'll just have to raid your fridge.  
  
Why don't you take some of that week old meatloaf that I've had to eat all week cause my mom made too much? He yelled.  
  
I don't think so. She told him and then opened the fridge.  
  
Sora's mom yelled at the girl. His mother had just gotten back from work and she seemed to be incredibly tired. Why are you in my fridge?  
  
Hi Jo. Sora said I could.  
  
No I didn't.  
  
Didn't you're mother ever tell you that its impolite to call your elders by there first names?  
  
Well then why does Sora call me Kairi? He's younger than me. She pointed out.  
  
By a week and a half!  
  
I'm still your elder.  
  
She has a point, Riku chuckled.  
  
Kairi didn't appear thrilled at the fridge's selections. So she began raiding the shelves instead.  
  
Get out of my kitchen Kairi! Jo yelled at the seventeen year old.  
  
Kairi quickly grabbed a muffin from a container and then fled from the kitchen. She popped the muffin in her mouth, picked up her suitcase and waved good-bye to Sora and Riku.  
  
Bye Kairi!  
  
See you when you get back!  
  
Don't forget to show us your full body tan when you get back, Sora yelled as she walked out the door. She whipped around and threw the half-eaten muffin at him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
  
Sora yawned as he walked into his bedroom. Riku had left hours ago but Sora had spent some quality time with his T.V. Three hours of quality time.  
  
He was about to throw himself onto his bed when he noticed there was already a creature there. The creature's soft white fur shined. She sat upright, as though she dared not move. And her golden eyes never wandered away from Sora's face.  
  
_I've been waiting for you Sora..._  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
A/N: So Kairi's gone and Sora meets Fox for the first time. I wonder what's going to happen.


	5. Are You Ready?

**More Than A Story  
**-Squirrel Tamer  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**Chapter 5: Are you ready?  
  
  
  
**What are you? How can you talk?! He cried out in fear.  
  
_That is not important. I'm more concerned about you. They told me something was wrong, but I didn't think it was this bad...why are you afraid of me?...something is not right...Aren't you the Keyblade master?  
  
_Me? The Keyblade master? B-but that's just a story! He cried, trembling slightly. The fox shook her head and looked at him her eyes filled with sorrow.  
  
_No...It is so much more than a story...  
  
_I'm dreaming...This has to be a dream...Foxes don't talk!... He murmured closing his eyes believing that if he couldn't see it it wasn't there. He slowly opened his eyes but the fox had disappeared. He sighed to himself, relieved. But the relief was only momentarily.  
  
_But they do..._The voice whispered in his head. And he knew that it would whisper in his head for all eternity. _Yes, indeed, they do...  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
_Why they had taken an airplane to the beach instead of driving Kairi would never understand. It wasn't like they were going halfway around the country or anything like that. It was was just to Maryland. But that was her mother for you, she needed to have everything done fast. She thought that fast food must have been thought up by a genius.  
  
So instead of taking a little more time for less money, she bought incredibly expensive airline tickets.  
  
Of course Kairi was like her mother on the soccer field. She couldn't stand still she always needed to run.  
  
Kairi sighed and then resumed the fighting stance she had been in a moment before. She couldn't go home in a week without practicing anything. She had a gymnastics tournament coming up.  
  
Gymnastics was her grandmother's idea, just like it was her grandmother's idea to force her to wear skirts the whole week. She thought it would help Kairi's balance and poise. Instead it helped her when she would get into fights at school.  
  
Kairi smirked and then cartwheeled into a lamp.  
  
Her mother ran into the room, screamed in rage and pointed to the door. Signaling that it was time for Kairi to get some fresh air.  
  
Kairi fled from the room.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Riku nailed his solo. He could sense his parents looking up at him with pride. Everything was going his way.  
  
At least for another two hours.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
What the Hell?... Kairi muttered under her breath. She stood on the beach looking up at the stars, which were falling one by one. The ocean breeze whipped around her bare legs. Something was wrong, she could sense it.  
  
She whispered and then sped off back to her beach house.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Stop this! I can't take this anymore! Who are you? Sora screamed covering his ears with his hands. His head pounded and he felt himself begin to cry. He glanced at the clock, minutes seemed to go by almost like seconds. He cried out again.  
  
_This is your fate.  
  
_ He cried. He couldn't hear, words were pouring in and out of his head, flashes of Riku, Kairi and his mom swam around in his mind.  
  
_You cannot change your fate. No matter what you want, you cannot change what is meant to be. Although...you can change the outcome.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
_Hello Riku, a voice whispered from the shadows.  
  
Riku whirled around, but saw no one. He looked down at the box of Bibles in front of him that he was supposed to be putting into the closets. He set down the one in his hand and began walking towards the source of the voice.  
  
Is someone there? He called out.  
  
How could you forget about me? The voice asked. Weren't we joined as one once?  
  
What are you talking about? Riku asked his voice beginning to tremble. The mysterious voice, who had hidden themselve so well, was beginning to scare him. He grabbed a long candlestick that was almost as tall as he was. He blew the candles out and then began creeping forward, towards the voice.  
  
Are you afraid of me? You shouldn't be. I brought something that might be of use to you, And with that a cloaked man stepped out from behind a pillar. He walked toward Riku who gripped the candlestick.  
  
What do you want with me? Riku asked.  
  
I simply want you to have this. It will do more for you than it ever could for me. I can only carry it in its lowest of forms, a keychain. Not much of a weapon. The figure told him. Riku strained to see his face but it was well covered. The figure held his hand out, something glinted inside of it. Riku felt himself lift his own hand to grab the item.  
  
What can I do with a keychain? He asked slightly confused.  
  
I'm not sure...let's see! And with that the figure threw Riku backward and pulled out two red swords of light. He lunged towards Riku who rolled away and quickly picked himself up.  
  
Aren't you going to fight me? The cloaked man mocked.  
  
First, we're in a church and second, I have no weapon! He yelled at the figure.  
  
Well you'll just have to get over that! He cried and then struck a blow at Riku who put his hand with the kaychain up to block his head. He braced himself, knowing that his hand was about to be split in two. But instead all he felt was a slight vibrating in his hand. He looked up and saw that the figure's sword had connected with what looked like:  
  
A Keyblade?! Riku cried.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
Kairi urged the taxi on. She had almost made it back to the apartments. She knew that Sora needed her and she was ready to help as soon as she could.  
  
She only hoped that she wasn't too late.  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Can you make it real?! Sora cried, barely able to hear his own voice. Can you actually make it more than a story?!  
  
_If you want...  
  
_I do!  
  
_Are you ready?  
  
_Sora bit his lip. He knew in his heart that there was no turning back after he made up his mind. It was now or never.  
  
_Are you ready? _The voice repeated.  
  
_Are you ready?  
  
you ready?....  
  
ready?.......  
  
_ He whispered. I'm ready.  
  
Suddenly he was blinded by a flash of light.  
  
  
~~~~  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Hope you like it.


End file.
